Ashes to Ashes
by OverARainbow
Summary: In the ruble of stark tower, Pepper finds Tony. But not in the state she wanted to find him in.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Iron Man fan fic. **

**I would love for everyone to review or right something about this story please. I love it when you guys do. I also love Private Messages two. **

**OH! I do not own a suit of Iron so there for, I do not own Iron Man. Some lucky duck named MARVEL does. **

Ashes to Ashes

Pepper ran to the site of the once standing stark tower. Ten minutes ago, three missals where heading towards new York. When Tony Stark AKA Iron Man, Led the missals towards his building where the went of.

"Tony!" She called. There was no answer. Just the silent fall of ash. The ash covered the street like snow. It fell in her hair, and covered her strawberry blonde hair with a grey blanket. She brushed the ash out of her face. All the ash was making it hard, for even her to breath. Which was not a good sign. If Tony was found, he might have choked to death from all the ash. She pushed that thought out of her head. He was alive. He was fine! He was Tony Stark. He had lived through torture in Afghanistan. Survived nurmoures attacks, as well as many, many, many angry calls from girls he had abandoned in the middle of the night. And he was still alive. So this would be no problem for him. Right?

She continued to walk through the ash. Until she tripped, on something hard. She turned back to see. The mask. The Iron Man mask! It was only the mask, nothing else.

"No, NO!" Pepper screamed. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She would find him. Ok and in one piece. It was only the helmet there where many good reasons he would have left it. She picked herself up, and then picked up the mask. It was badly beaten up, with. A little bit of blood. Only a little. So he should, and would be fine.

She looked around to see if there were any more pieces of the Iron Man armor. She luckily didn't see any, she breathed again. That at least mean he was still in one piece. Man if this was a prank and he was fine. She would kill him!

She continued through the ruble. Until she saw a shadow of a man in the distance. She picked up her pace. She was afraid. Extremely afraid. She started to run. Was that him? The figure did not move. What if… No she couldn't think that way. She started to run down the path of reckedge. Towards the flag pole. Where the figure laid.

It was him. Lying against the pole. In broken armor, with a bloody face. He didn't move, at all. He just laid there, with a torn America flag on his body.

"Tony!" She cried running towards him. She held back the tears as she ran up next to him. She suddenly stopped when she saw the ARC reactor was not glowing. If the ARC…then he would…

"No…No." She fell to her knees right in front of his motionless body. She couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

"NO! It wasn't supposed to end like this!" She said putting her head on his armor. Pushing the flag off his body. Trying to tell the world they will not morne over him today.

"Damn you! Damn you!" She said in anger. She told him not to do this. She told him to stop being Iron Man. But he would never listen. He said it was _his job. That he needed to do it. No one else._ She told him others could do it, but by then he was already in the air, flying away.

"Damn… you for believing… in heroes! You hear me! Hero's… don't exist!" She said with a broken voice. She pushed back her tears. "They never will,… cause there will always be… an evil to destroy… them!" She cried harder. Putting her head on his chest, and pounding on the ARC reactor.

"Damn… you, for making me … believing it two." She moved over and laid right by his head, and cried. She hoped she cried so hard they world could hear her. She hoped people would learn from this. She hoped some good would come from his death. She cried so hard she didn't hear the noise he made. When the ARC reactor flickered on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Didn't plan on making this have chapters, but you got to give the people what they want. **

**Leave me a review, pretty please. And if you want to talk, PM me I love meeting new people. O and yall can expect a Avengers story soon too, and possibly a story called "The stark legacy." No not like the born movie. **

Chapter 2

Tony didn't remember much about what had happened. He remembered one second he was up in the air, and the next he was hitting a hard metal object. He now opened his eyes, to see nothing but white light.

_I'm dead, so totally dead. _

Tony thought to himself. We'll all hero's have their end, sooner or later. He was just pissed that this was his. He sat up in, what seemed to be a room. At least he thought it was a room, it was hard to tell with all the white lights.

"Welcome, Mr. Stark." Said a strangely familiar voice behind him. Tony spun around to see the one and only Agent Phil Coulson. Shit he was dead! Tony sighed. Pepper, he would never see pepper again.

"I'm dead aren't I." Tony asked Phil, which was a stupid question. Phil shrugged, and walked towards him and sat down.

"No, not yet. This is the in-between. Where we decide if it's your time or not."

Tony was confused. So he wasn't really dead, but he wasn't alive. Well this was great. If it was his time to go, then he would never get to tell pepper. That well, she was the greatest person he had ever met. She was the only thing that got him up in the morning. The only thing he thought about when he flew through the portal. The only person, he had ever loved. And if he was dead he would never get to tell her these things. Tears filled Tony's eyes.

Tony stood up. And looked down at Coulson. He wasn't going to lose pepper without a fight.

"I'm not going to let you take me. Not yet. I have things I need to do." He started to towards what he thought was the end of the room.

"I know tony…" Coulson started. "Well lucky for you its not your time. Not yet at least. Someday it will. It's not even my time yet. So give pepper her best regards for me ok?"

Tony was confused once again. He turned around to see Phil pull out a shot gun.

"Phill!" Tony screamed. It was too late, the bullet hit tony in the chest and he jolted backwards, the next thing he knew he is waking up to the sound of pepper crying.

He smiled.

_Thanks Phil…_

He thought to himself. He felt a little bit of pain in his chest, it was probably cause the pressure of the suit was crushing him. He put his hand on peppers head, and she jolted up.

"Tony!" She said brushing the tears from her eyes. "Tony!" She yelled again, wrapping her arms around him, which made his body ache more. "Agh… Pepper your crushing me babe." She quickly let go. She smiled. And he knew why. She probably thought he was dead, well that made two of them. He sat up a little, while pepper took the flag completely off him and stood up.

"Dear god Tony Stark, don't you dare scare me like that again!" Tony laughed. He couldn't help it. the laughter made his bones ach.

"Hey, Pep…" She looked at him.

"Yes, Tony."

"I'm happy to see you and all, but do you think you can take me to the hospital now?"

Pepper smiled, and called the police.

**Let me know if you guys want one more chapter or not. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A few people really wanted a final chapter, so here it is. Enjoy. **

Twenty four hours , and about six surgeries later.

Pepper Potts was pacing around the hospital waiting room. Still unsure of tony state. She had cried so hard in the past couple of hours, she had too be asked to leave three times. All she could do was worry though. Last she heard, he was going into his last surgery. Which was only cause the ARC reactor made what should have been a simple process, and extremely long and difficult one. For him, and her. But it didn't matter much to pepper. As long as she could see that smile of his. That made her heart race. She thought earlier she would never see it again, but when he woke up. She knew he would never leave her again. Till the paramedics took him away. Which was a major battle for them just to get her off him. God she hated them for that.

"Mrs. Potts?" A little nurse called her, and she jumped forward. She didn't hear a single word the nurse said as she guided her too his room. She just prayed he was ok. She needed him to be ok. She would lose it… She couldn't think that way. Not again. Never again. He would never leave her again, she would make sure of that. When they approached the room, she saw him there with his head back, and his chocolate brown eyes looking at the door. And she saw what she figured was a small smile. She pushed the nurse out of her way, knocking her down in the process. And ran into his arms. She sobbed. And sobbed. He started to cry a little too clutching her Strawberry blonde hair as his tears rolled down his bashed up face.

"Tony…" She said softly, pulling back some tears. He pulled his face out of her hair. She brushed the tears out of his face. And tried to pull herself together.

"Pepper…I asked too see you hours ago, but that nurse was being a bitch." He said with a small laugh. And she laughed again. That laugh quickly turned back into tears. Of happiness of course. Knowing that he was back, and he would be her's forever.

"Hey, Pep don't cry. Your going to make me start crying again. God! I was so afraid I was never going to see you again. That would have been worse than being blown up a million times. Or flying into the dark void of space. Or being held prisoner in Afghanistan for three months. Anything is worse than not seeing you again." Tony said as he started to cry again. Then he looked into her eyes, and pulled her in and kissed her. It was a kiss he had never felt before. And he never would for get it. but this kiss was quickly stopped by the evil glares of the nurses, pulling her off him so they could take care of him.

"Sorry…" Pepper said getting up, but she was stopped by Tony's hand. She looked at him.

"Sorry, about all of this I promise as long as I live I will never scare you like that again. I will always care about you.."

"I know."

"No, you don't know. I need to tell you that. I…" She kissed him again.

"You want to tell me you love me? Cause I already know that Tony, and I all ways have."

Tony kissed her back, and motioned the nurse to give them some space, cause this may take a while.

**The End.**

**Wow, even I got teary eyed. Probably cause of the music I was listening to. **

**Falling slowly, from the movie once. It goes great with the whole story. Well now back to that crazy beast in the suit. Once again tell me what you think. I love reviews they make me smile. O and thumbs of for a little bit of Coulson! Got to love the man. More Tony and Pepper soon. Maybe some Coulson to. I have no other fandoms steeling my heart at the moment anyways. **


End file.
